


Secret Treasures 5:

by SerenaJones



Series: Secret Treasures [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Family Politics, Multi, Partner Swapping, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Hiroto and Ryuji are in love. But when the Otogi matriarch demands that Ryuji mate with Miho can the boys accept the girls? Very much still a work in progress no update is scheduled, but eventually I will write more.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Nosaka Miho
Series: Secret Treasures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916545
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Secret Treasures 5:

Ryuji fluffed his hair again, and pursed his lips.

“Fabulous,” he told his reflection.

He flexed his shoulders, making sure his oversized chest didn’t escape his undersized top, then left the bathroom.

The Standing Room. Peeing while sitting was uncomfortable.

He chuckled to himself as he made his way back to the table. That tiny detail is what made the doctors check his genome every few years. His urethra was in the wrong place for a girl. He was raised as a girl anyway, but was never comfortable with it.

Then puberty kicked in, and balls dropped into what everyone had previously thought was a labia. Hair grew-in in the wrong pattern.

His clit gained four inches.

Gynomorph. Hard to spot before the hormones clarify a few things.

And here he was: a natural born funari. 

Honda stood as he reached the table and pulled out Ryuji's chair.

“Thank you, handsome.” He blew his boyfriend a kiss, then looked at his father. “Isn’t he handsome? I’ll bet you wish your son looked like that.”

“Have I ever faulted your appearance?” The older man snapped. “No! But I will not tolerate this insubordination any longer. You will turn twenty years old in thirty days. Either you present me with a womb willing and able to bear your children before then, or I will disinherit you!”

He threw down his napkin and stormed out of the restaurant.

“See?” Ryuji sipped his wine. “I told you Daddy was a bigger drama queen than me.”

*-*-*-*-*

“I don’t know what to do,” Honda sighed, dropping his head in his hands. “‘Togi won’t take it seriously. He just keeps saying he’ll go full time at the cafe. Which has nothing to do with him and his dad! I mean, I’m not crazy, right? Fixing his family is more important than money, right?”

“Of course it is!” Yugi agreed.

Joey shrugged. “Rich guys have whacked families.” He rubbed his baby bump. “‘Heir’ is the only word more important than ‘yen’.”

“You should know,” Anzu teased. “These are what, number 20? 21?”

“Funny. 3 and 4. And then I’m having the damn womb cut out.”

“See? It was easy for you guys. You can gestate,” Honda huffed. “We can’t be fertility partners. We don’t even have an egg between us.”

“I thought ‘Togi was part girl,” Joey said.

“No, Yugi-kun’s part girl,” Anzu corrected. “Otogi-kun only looks like a girl.”

“Well, you guys want kids anyway, right?” Yugi perked up. “Just find a surrogate. That will give Jesse-chan and Jiru-chan someone to play with.”

Honda looked at the group. His shoulders sagged. “Otogi-otosan says he’s going to DNA the baby to make sure it’s not mine. And...and Ryuji is afraid that his child will be a gynomorph too.”

“So?” Anzu looked confused. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Togi doesn’t want his kid going through what he went through.” Joey nodded. “I hear that. I told Jiru he was half a girl as soon as he realized Jesse doesn’t have a vag.”

“But Otogi-kun loves being -”

“He loves being dramatic,” Honda cut her off, “but he hates being nothing - which is how he describes himself.”

“Otogi-kun is everything!” Yugi observed.

“He is to me. I just wish he could see that.”

*-*-*-*-*

“Hiro, just think about it, ok? Miho and I, we’re ready. Past ready. We just haven’t found a father.”

“Anzu, I don’t know.” Honda shook his head. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you guys are gonna be great moms. But you’re gonna be stuck with me and ‘Togi pretty much forever.”

She laughed. “You two have already been part of my life forever! We’d thought about asking you before, but we didn’t think you’d want to.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the donor in question.”

“Can it hurt to ask him?”

*-*-*-*-*

The party was held in the penthouse grand ballroom of the Tokyo Hilton. Everyone Ryuji could think of was there.

Ryuji wore pink. A pink plunge neckline with abundant cleavage and little support so ‘the girls’ jiggled a lot. Pink skintight leggings. Pink platform heels.

He let Honda off with just a pink shirt.

But for Anzu and Miho he insisted. “Pink, head to toe. I don’t want Daddy to think I picked the first girl I tripped over.”

“ANZU! MIHO!” Ryuji shouted when he saw them arrive. “You look fab!” He kissed them both on the cheek. “Let me introduce you to some people. This one owns a bank. This one owns a hotel. This one, oh, I don’t know. Who cares? It’s my birthday! I’m a grown-up, can you believe it?”

“No,” Miho said directly.

Ryuji laughed. “Come on. Daddy and the rest of the family are over here. And when I say ‘family’ I mean ‘dinosaurs who are dropping like flies’.”

He led them all to a table of senior citizens. The music was considerably quieter in this corner of the room.

“So Daddy, Auntie Yoko, Uncle Tomo, Uncle Ichiru, Uncle Sanru. You all have met Honda Hiroto. He’s the boy I’m going to marry one day. These two are the wombs who are going to let me fuck them. So what’s wrong with them?”

“You show some respect, damn it!” Otogi’s father banged the table.

“Why? You all are just going to say they come from the wrong families, or they have the wrong genomes, or something else stupid and pointless, so just say it, so Daddy can disinherit me and we can all get on with our lives.”

“You look familiar.” Uncle Tomo pointed at Miho. “Are you Shinomiu?”

“No, I am Nosaka Miho. My parents own a dry cleaners.”

“Oh? A retail chain?”

“No, just one.” Miho smirked. “We’re not rich, and we’re not a prestigious name. Although, Dad did win 'best window display' for the light festival last year.”

“What about you?” Aunt Yoko pointed at Anzu.

“She’s common too,” Otogi huffed. “All my friends are common as dirt.”

“Togi,” Honda sighed. “Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what? I’m not the one being unreasonable here! I gave the family a perfect answer years ago - adopt you.”

“Why should I adopt when my son is good?” Otogi-san snapped. “You do fine with the company. I’m not adopting some common baka that can’t run a fish cart! You must have a son. Then I can retire.”

“Otogi-san,” Anzu stepped forward. “I know Nosaka and I don’t come from good families, but we like Ryuji-kun, and we want children. We’d like to be fertility partners with -”

“It is not just your families, child, but your DNA,” Uncle Sanru pointed out. “I’m afraid we must ask too much of -”

“Anzu’s double female,” Miho spoke out, “I’m female standard.”

“American!” Aunt Yoko looked horrified.

“No, I’m Japanese.”

“That’s a lie!” the old woman scoffed.

“No, wait,” Uncle Ichiru looked thoughtful. “What province did your grandparents come from?”

“Niigata. My dad was raised there. He met my mother in college in Tokyo.”

The uncles whispered to each other.

“Surely you don’t believe her!” Aunt Yoko argued.

“But, nee-sama,” Otogi-san touched her arm, “if she is, she could be the answer.”

“The other womb is rejected,” Uncle Sanru said. “But if this one proves to be free of the G-chromosome, she will be acceptable.”

*-*-*-*-*

“I’m not drunk yet,” Otogi complained. “Are you drunk? Let’s go get high!”

“We are not going to get high, Togi.” Honda sighed, exasperated. “Can we please just go home?”

“You go. I’m not tired yet. I know! Let’s go dancing!”

“You go, I go. You stay, I stay. I won’t leave you.”

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Otogi yelled. “Just leave already! You won’t do anything fun, you won’t let me do anything fun, why are you even here!?”

“Because I love you,” Honda said simply.

“You can’t love nothing.” Otogi began picking up bottles, looking for even a remaining drop of liquor. “Empty, empty, just like me.”

“I love you, Ryuji. Even when you get like this, I still love you.”

“And what about Zuzu and Ribbon? Do they love me?” He threw a bottle across the room. “Or do you just want to fuck an actual girl for once?”

Honda moved faster than Otogi expected, pinning the transexual man on the couch. “The only person I want to fuck is you! Ok? Got it? Kami be damned, Ryuji, I’ve been hung up on you since 5th grade! When are you gonna believe me?”

Otogi looked away, but not before Honda saw the tears in his eyes. “You just like funari fetish fun.”

“Now I do,” Honda admitted, “but only because of you.”

“Everyone thinks you’re so wholesome. They would all just die if they knew what kind of perv you are.”

“Everyone knows I’m a perv. Everyone knows I’m in love with you.”

“Why?”


End file.
